


Subtle

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Arthur Weasley, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Social Issues, autistic headcanon, social skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Social skills are a nightmare to learn when they don’t come naturally to you.[Prompt 3 - Subtle]





	

Arthur has picked up on many social skills throughout his life (such as discovering that ‘do you like my outfit?’ is not an honest question, but rather a request for reassurance), but one thing still eludes him: the ability to be subtle.

No matter how hard he tries, Arthur can never imply or suggest anything with any subtlety; everything he says comes out bluntly. Sometimes this is fine, even amusing to the people around him, but other times it embarrasses him, and makes Arthur even more reluctant to engage socially.

He just wishes he could understand how to be subtle.


End file.
